Flygon
| textcolor=black| name='Flygon'| jname=(フライゴン Flygon)| image= | ndex=#330| evofrom=Vibrava| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Fly-GON | hp=80| atk=100| def=80| satk=100| sdef=80| spd=80| species=Mystic Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=180.8 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Flyglon (フライゴン Flygon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Drew from the anime has a Flygon. Special Abilities Flygon can whip up sandstorms to protect itself. Its wings seem to be "singing" when they are flapped. Also, Flygon's eyes are protected from sand by red membranes. Flygon has the ability Levitate, which makes all Ground-type moves ineffective. Habitat Most Flygon belong to trainers, but some can be found in deserts. In the video games however, it is impossible to find a wild Flygon.( Unless you use a cheat.) In the Anime Flygon's first appearance was in a flashback in the episode Delcatty Got Your Tongue?. Another Flygon was in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it helped save Jirachi. Drew has a Flygon, and it debuted in the episode Rhapsody in Drew Game Info Locations | txtcolor=hotpink| pokemon=Flygon| goldsilver=None| gsrarity=None| crystal=None| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Vibrava| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Vibrava| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen= Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Vibrava| dprarity=None| Platinum=Evolve Vibrava| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Games Locations | Pokemon=Flygon| RS Pinball=Evolve Vibrava| Trozei=Endless Level 5 Forever Level 54 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Vibrava| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1-B13)Mystery Jungle (B1-B29), Mt. Mistral (1F-9F)| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Flygon| ruby=Flygon is nicknamed "the elemental spirit of the desert." Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying.| sapphire=Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit.| emerald=The flapping of its wings sounds like singing. To prevent detection by enemies, it hides itself by flapping up a cloud of desert sand.| firered=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand.| leafgreen=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand.| diamond=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| pearl=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| platinum=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."| heartgold=It is nicknamed "The Desert Spirit" because the flapping of it's wings sounds like a woman singing. Pokémon Ranger =Jungle Relic (during mission) "Flygon flies almost faster than the eye can follow. It whips up gusts of wind." :Group: Dragon :Poké Assist: Ground :Field Move: Gust x 3 :Loops: 6 Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia=Haruba Desert "It flies around while letting loose supersonic waves and shock waves." :Group: Dragon :Poké Assist: Dragon :Field Move: Cut x 4 Name Origin Flygon's name comes from fly and dragon, reorganizing the word dragonfly. Trivia • Excepting Smeargle, Flygon is the only non-legendary Pokémon who is not a Flying-type Pokémon who can learn Fly. • Flygon and Xatu share the same Pokémon species name, the Mystic Pokémon. • Flygon is stated to always be in a sandstorm, but its ability cannot be either Sand Stream or Sand Veil. Also See Trapinch Vibrava Drew's Flygon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon